ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Vana'diel Adventurer Recruitment Program/rewards/Archive 1
Locked and incorrect The invited player CANNOT Obtain sol cap, only Lunar. The inviter can obtain either. --Kanito 22:57, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Monster Belt? Just from glancing at the list, I'm pretty sure that a Monster Belt isn't one of the possible rewards. I just issued a Gold World Pass to a friend today, so hopefully I'll be able to find out what the 3 city-dependent items are, 99 days from now. --SZK 01:24, 13 November 2006 (EST) I believe they meant monster as in the 3 belts that turn you into a monster. Mandragora Belt, Rabbit Belt, Worm Belt. --Zagex 01:41, 13 November 2006 (EST) *Ah I see, thanks for the clarification. :) --SZK 10:52, 13 November 2006 (EST) : I'm gonna edit that... Chernabog 14:59, 15 November 2006 (EST) :: Nevermind, I won't... lol. I'm gonna post on the forum. :P Chernabog 15:00, 15 November 2006 (EST) :::Got it. --Gahoo 15:40, 15 November 2006 (EST) Charm wands? I just went to get my 100 day item, and it lists Charm Wand and Charm Wand+1. Not sure if it's on the A list, as my friend already got her item. Charm wand +1 is on the A list. I just verified with my characters. My invited character was unable to select it as a reward, however I was. The Charm Wand is on the B list, as both characters were able to select it as a reward. Charm wand needs to be removed from the A list (currently listed under both lists) and Charm wand +1 has been verified as an A list option. --Gallus 14:46, 15 March 2007 (EST) (edited for clarification) ---- *To confirm, I don't see Charm Wand+1. but I do see Charm Wand on the A list. This is for the 40 day reward. -Absinthe *addendum: the Charm Wand+1 is available after 100 days. This is true of all +1 items, even if you did not select the original. That is to say, you are not required to select the Charm Wand after 40 days in order to be eligible to receive the Charm Wand+1 after 100 days. -Absinthe Pitchfork +1? *The Pitchfork +1 does not actually increase movement speed, though the image on the site is correct and it does state that it will do so. Square must be confused. -Absinthe *To correct myself, the Pitchfork +1 does increase movement speed, provided you have the costume effect active from an item such as the Mandragora Beret. --Absinthe 22:09, 13 May 2008 (UTC) a change i just confirmed not 5 minutes ago, invited players CAN also choose items from list B after 365 days. i was an oddball and gold world pass'd my own secondary mule account, and i just got her mini-airship. all of the HQ items were available to her, right down to the silver moogle belt, elvaan top +1, hardwood katana, and charm wands of both types. --Eleri 20:54, 25 June 2007 (CDT) Reconfirming the last post, including the Charm Wand and it's HQ. Also, I was able to pick the Gold Moogle Belt, probably under list B. Was the reward after 365 days. --Taelia 16:46, 8 January 2008 (UTC)Taelia Requested Move Move: Rewards should be capitalized. -- 20:57, 25 June 2007 (CDT) Comment: I am talking to myself, don't mind me. -- 12:17, 15 September 2007 (CDT) Notes for items Guide Beret and Sprout Beret need at the bottom of the page need a fix (3, 4 reference). Maybe mentioning that if you already have the item you cannot get it again is not needed as those items are rare/ex. --Zorax 17:24, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Page is locked? Ok well I can confirm that lunar cap are 100 day items (possibly 40 but my 2nd account already got something else). I just got Lunar Cap as both inviting player and invited player. Not automatically, I had to select it from a list. It was on the 2nd page at the bottom. These were both available as 100 day items. Sol Cap wasn't available even on the list. I suspect its a 365 day item. I'll know in 21 days if it will be there for either player. --Gaea 18:57, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Sol Cap Sol cap is available as a 365 day item. I just got it on invited & inviting accounts (page 2, bottom of list). WyldFyre 06:40, 18 March 2008 (UTC) >> Sol cap is also avalible for the inviting player after 100 days --Gsarivan 03:09, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Yep. I can confirm both Gsarivan's and Gaea's posts above: after 100 days, the inviting player may obtain either the Sol Cap or Lunar Cap, while the invited player can select only the Lunar Cap. -- Kreutz 02:18, 18 June 2008 (UTC) >> I just got Lunar cap as inviting player in the list choice at 40 days Reward (last item on last page). -- XOliver 21:33, 10 July 2008 (GMT) 70-day item Page needs to be updated to reflect the addition of the new 70-day item, Detonator Belt. --Merton Dew 00:16, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Verified: 70 day item is Detonator Belt. The gold world pass purchaser can choose from the HQ list; the invitee from the NQ. HarryXI 02:33, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Its on the site if anyone bothers to even read it. "70 days after creation" for the inviting player "Choose from a Detonator Belt, Guide Beret, Mandragora Beret, or one of the items from list (A) or (B)." for the invited player "Choose from a Detonator Belt, Sprout Beret, or one of the items from list (A)." --Lord0din69 18:40, 11 September 2008 (UTC)